


Just for fun

by p1edra11



Series: Got7 random [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Jackson is fone with everyones shit and wants to sleep, Jackson is tired, M/M, Shy im jaebeom, Sneeky bambam, They all hook up occasionally, Truth or Dare, Youngjae is kinda jealous of jb and jinyoung, Yugyeom is also kinda jealous but not really, maknaes on top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1edra11/pseuds/p1edra11
Summary: Dirty truth and dare after drinks
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Got7 random [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just for fun

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is alreday hooked up with eachother 
> 
> But jackson and youngjae are keeping secrets 
> 
> Slight jealousy

🍒 

After their second win with their new title song ‘Not By The Moon’ the boys all decided that spending a night in the dorms to celebrate their wins and the success from the new album. They climbed into the van and made their way to the dorms. There they all ate chicken that their manager ordered and talked even played some drinking games. Jinyoung and Jackson whispered to each other as they do; watching them play games or whatever. Bambam and youngjae belting to a song on the karaoke game the other three of markyugjae watching and laughing at them. 

After a couple shots and cups of champaign they all split up and were all doing their own thing. Jackbum are on the couch together. Jackson seated on the couch, with his legs spread, head pulled back on the sofa's backrest and eyes closed. Jb was lying on his side,his head rested on Jackson's thigh, scrolling through his phone with Jackson's arm wrapped lazley around his waist, his thumb touching some skin that was exposed from the T-shirt rising a bit. 

Markjin were in the kitchen arguing about who would get the last packet of ramen in their buzzed daze from the few glasses of champagne and soju shots they had consumed. Luckily for them they had the weekend off. “It's mine,” Mark hissed when Jinyoung tried to take the packet away from him but he held it way from the younger man. The younger sulking and whining that his hyung was being a meanie. 

"I'm telling suenie-hyung…" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a child that didn't get his way, with Mark sticking his tongue out at him not caring and putting the ramen in the boiling water. It was very odd to see but not surprising, they were kinda more childish when drunk at least that is what it seemed like;in that moment.

Youngjae was sitting on the ground beside Jackbum with a frown leaning the side of his face on Jacksons knee playing a game on his phone. 

Bambam and Yugyeom were laying on their stomachs, their heads on the palms of their hands as their elbows held them up watching. The domestic couple on the couch and how youngjae looked like he was third wheeling in away. The two younger weren't as drunk or buzzed as the older members were and they were bored and wanted to do something interesting. The white haired boy turned to his dark haired friend. "Let's play something."

Yugyeom looked on at the couple noticing how content the leader looked to be lying in that position with the chinese man's arm around him. while youngjae seemed to have a scowl on his face and glaring at his phone. Jackson was asleep to notice any of it. "Like what?"

"Like the games we used to play when we were trainees," Bambam offered. "Like truth or dare. It's been awhile since we last played and it's always a fun time." he looked in the direction of his friends and started noticing it quickly. "Plus wouldn't you want to know what's going on with them?"

Yugyeom thought about it for a second but nodded. He had some ideas on what he thinks is happening but he isn't positive. Last night he had spent the night at Jackson's place because his older brother had to go to busan for work, and he didn't want to be alone, so he spent it there plus it was close by and he already had things there. It was more convenient, but the strange loud sounds coming from his hyung room made it impossible to sleep and when morning came and youngjae was in the olders kitchen drinking coffee in one of jackson's oversized hoodies and the latter shirtless with red nail traces on his back, was an indication of what he thinks is happening, but he would like verbal confirmation. “Yeah…"

“So let's do it.” Bambam said getting up and walking over to the couple on the couch knowing that if youngjae agrees then jaebum will agree and then jinyoung and Mark will follow. Jackson would be harder to convince though. Lately the chinese man hasn't been up to anything and has decided that sleeping would be better. They hadn't done anything since his birthday a month ago. 

“Youngjae- hyung?” He called to the boy glaring at his phone screen like it had offended him. Said boy looked up at the thai native. “Yes?”

“Let's play a game. It's still early and we still have drinks” he said gesturing to the coffee table with unopened soju bottles and unused shot glasses.Youngjae looked up at him pondering whether it would be a good idea or not. 

He shook his head as he put his phone away. “What did you have in mind?” He asked, noticing how Mark and Jinyoung joined them each with chopsticks for a bowl of ramen they were going to share. 

“Truth or dare like the old days…” Yugyeom said, popping up out of his hiding place and sitting in front of them. “With a twist off course.”

“Ok” youngjae said; getting up from his seated position on the ground and stretching his arms over his head.

"Why do you guys look like you're up to something?"jinyoung questioned them. He took a seat in front of the couch next to Mark who had placed the bowl or ramyeon on the coffee table;pushing the unopened bottles away. 

"Hyung, why do you look like that?"Bambam asked as he looked at the olders incredulous look and furrowed brows. "So untrusting."

"Because you guys are always getting into trouble and dragging us with you." Jinyoung replied matter factly.

"That's not true.."yugyeom denied looking at him with a pout. 

"Right and the…." He was cut off by bambam. 

"Ok but that was like when we were younger."

"Bambam you literally pranked jackson last week with a fake bug." Mark chimed in a nonchalant voice as he was eating his noodles. "And what about the ghost prank you and yugyeom did on Jaebeom in the dance studio?"

"Or the time you told jisung that a ghost from Mexico would get him if he didn't listen to chan. You literally gave him nightmares for a week." Jaebeom said, now laying on his back. Jackson's hand now intertwined in his. The latter still had his eyes closed but the furrowed brows was an indication that he was also listening to the conversation.

"Ok but this time nothing bad will happen." Bambam sighed "it's just a game so no ones gonna get hurt."

The three hyungs all looked at each other with a dubious look and back at the white haired younger. With lifted brows in 'really?'

Bambam and yugyeom nodded fast making them look like bobbleheads. 

"Ok, so what game were you planning on playing?" Asked Jaebeom in a dubious tone. He, like the three hyung line,was skeptical about this. 

Bambam smiled like he had thought, jinyoung and jb would be easy to convince since there like a mom and dad youngjae already agreed and mark would follow behind and Jackson would join in since everyone already agreed and if not they would just use Jackson's baby (yugyeom) to play "Truth or dare."

"Bambam were not kids anymore you know." Jaebeom had said sitting up and jackson following suit giving him an incredulous look to match jinyoung's. 

"Well i don't remember kids playing truth or dare unless you consider college students kids then yeah." Youngjae said leaning on the couches armrest;arms crossed over his chest.

"He's got a point."Mark said, who was still eating his ramyeon. 

"Exactly so can we play." Yugyeom asked using his puppy eyes that he only uses when he wants something. 

Jinyoung looked at Jackson with a weary look on his face which he copied and gave it to Mark who copied and pasted and sent it to Jaebeom who was the leader and had final say in the matter. He sighed and nodded. 

"Sure a couple rounds can't hurt," 

Bambam smirked evilly as he winked at yugyeom who had a similar expression on his face. 

Jaebum and the others would come to regret agreeing to the younger.


End file.
